Force Dragren
Force Dragren (Japanese: アサルト=ドラグレン, Asaruto=Doraguren, Assault=Dragren) is a Precision Type B-Daman in the Emblem Charge System and the upgraded form of Strike Dragren. It was released on April 27, 2013 in Japan for 997円. It appears in the anime, B-Daman Fireblast owned by Novu Moru. Body Set: Dragren Body 2 Head Part: Dragren Head 2 Force Dragren's Head Part retains the basic look of Strike Dragren. However, there exist various differences in their design. The horn is thinner and emulates a straighter design, rather than its predecessor's being slanted. Alongside this, the horn is adjustable - allowing for varied angles in target sighting. Behind, the two horns shaped to accommodate the horn sight have stretched out and composed extra ones, with two horns for each side. A gap appears for a possible Sight when the Emblem Parts are used in one Mode. The Head also retains anime eyes, though more stylized. Gold stickers have replaced the former decals whilst a darker shade of red is utilized. Emblem Parts: Emblem Shields Interestingly, the Emblem Shields are the first Emblem Parts not involving any action of pushing or pressing-down. Being silver, the Shields plug-into pegs found on the Arm Parts, a similar manner to Strike Dragren's wing stabilizers. Each Emblems resemble elongated shields with a protrusion jutting-off its surface. Through the use of the Emblem Shields, up to four modes can be created. #'Barrel Mode:' Form a two-sided Barrel in front of the Assault Core, straightening shots. #'Stabilizer Mode:' Attach to the rear pegs of the Dragren Legs 2 for strengthened backside stabilization for Tune-Up Gear support and such. #'Sight Mode:' Create an extra Sight between the Dragren Head 2's back horns for new opportunities in Accuracy. #'Emblem Charge Mode:' Connect to the Studs in order to form "wing stabilizers" like Strike Dragren's Sniper Mode and for Emblem Charge . Stud Parts These Stud Parts are cylindrical and gold. The Emblem Shields can connect to form wing stabilizers. Arm Parts: Dragren Arms 2 The Arm Parts have neglected to change much since its pre-evolved form. Still bent with similar-shaped fists, protrusions beside the elbows appear while other prostrations provide pegs for storage of the Emblem Shields. Leg Part: Dragren Legs 2 These Leg Parts are flatter and longer than the Dragren Legs 1. Toe-like prostrations can be seen at the feet's tip. Also present are backside pegs for either the Emblem Shields or Dash Stabilizer to connect to. Core Part: Assault The Assault Core Part is grey and features four, yellow "claws" to straighten the shot and so the Emblem Shields can connect to form a Barrel. It has been described as "combining Power and Control" in its mechanism. The gold Trigger is also slightly elongated, with a triangular protrusion and curved surface for better precision. Assault shares a common body shell with the Kreis Core. Ultimate Dragren As advertised, if nine Emblem Shields are obtained (through five purchases of Force Dragren), a special form known as "Ultimate Dragren" can be created. Through the aforementioned Emblem Shields, they cover every possible position on the figure. 2 for Barrel Mode, 2 for Stabilizer Mode, 1 for Sight Mode and 4'' for Emblem Charge Mode (extra two connect to the ''Studs of the Arm Parts). Due to this, it allows all four Modes to be emulated at once. As a result, Control is combined with Stabilization, Sight and the eCharge configurations. Other Versions *'Rising=Dragren Clear Ver.' - Random Starter 2013 Vol. 2. Translucent Body Set with gradient orange/dark blue stickers, orange Stud Parts, and semi-translucent yellow ''Rising Core'' with orange Rubber Hold Parts and blue Drive Strip. B-Daman Fireblast (anime) Gallery Official Assault=DragrenLeak.png|Force Dragren. Assault=DragrenBarrelMode.jpg|Barrel Mode. Assault=DragrenBackView.jpg|Stabilizer Mode. Assault=DragrenSightMode.jpg|Sight Mode. Assault=DragrenStabilizerMode.jpg|eCharge Mode. Assault=DragrenWithDashStabilizer.jpg|Fitted with the Dash Stabilizer. Assault=DragrenAdvert.png|Advertisement Assault=DragrenMeteorBomberAdvert.png|Advertised with the Meteor Bomber Set Rising=DragrenRandomStarter.jpg|Rising=Dragren Clear Ver. Development Diary Assault=DragrenPackaging.jpeg|Takara Tomy packaging. Assault=DragrenAppearance.jpg|Overview. Assault=DragrenSideView.jpg|Side view. Assault=DragrenHorn.jpg|The adjustable horn. Assault=DragrenSight1.jpg|First sight. Assault=DragrenSecondSight2.jpg|Second sight. EmblemShields.jpg|The Emblem Shields. AssaultCore.jpg|''Assault Core''. AssaultCore1.jpg|Front view. Assault=DragrenEmblemShieldBarrel.jpg|Design of the Barrel customization. Assault=DragrenBarrelMode1.jpg|Barrel Mode. EmblemShieldsOffAssault=Dragren.jpg|The Emblem Shields off Assault=Dragren Assault=DragrenStabilizerMode1.jpg|Stabilizer Mode. Assault=DragrenSightMode1.jpg|Sight Mode. Assault=DragrenSightMode2.jpg|Ditto Assault=DragreneChargeMode.jpg|eCharge Mode. Assault=DragrenBesideNineEmblemShields.jpg|The number of Emblem Shields needed for Ultimate Dragren UltimateDragrenSideView.jpg|Ultimate Dragren side view Anime Assault=Dragren.png Assault=DragrenPreview.png|Novu Moru holding Force Dragren. Assault=DragrenAnimeSideView.png|Side-view of Force Dragren's Head Part. Trivia *Like with its predecessor, Force Dragren is voiced in the Japanese version by Koji Yusa. *This B-Daman's English name is actually the Japanese name for its predecessor, Strike Dragren. Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Control Type Category:B-Damans